Raising Allison
by Richard and Jameron
Summary: John and Cameron save a very important life to connected to both of them and run but can they stay safe from those trying to find them.
1. Truth

Raising Allison by Richard & Jameron - Beta Read by DragonSeraphin Thanks so much

Chapter One - Truth

John sat on the sofa, alone, waiting for his mother, Derek and Cameron to

return.

They had gone to save a new born baby from a Terminator sent to kill her.

John heard a noise, turned; and he saw his mother and Derek come in with guns

and termite.

Cameron came in and John saw the bullet holes in her as well as the wounds on

her cheeks.

"Cam you look bad, come to the bathroom I'll get you all fixed up." John

said as they walked upstairs.

In the bathroom John took out pliers and gauze as Cameron pulled off her

bloody t-shirt.

John was at a loss for words as he saw Cameron standing in front of him

topless and smiling.

Cameron stated while still smiling, "Your testosterone levels are high; don't

worry John you have seen me naked before."

"Um… yeah but that was because the TDE destroyed our clothes when we

arrived".

John continued, "Let's get you fixed." as he began to pull the bullets out

slowly before applying gauze.

"So… is the baby safe?" John asked eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Yes she is with her sister, and the T-888 that tried to attack her is

dead." Cameron stated.

John asked, "So what happened to her family?"

Cameron replied, "They died protecting their baby."

After John fixed the last wound, Cameron went to her room and switched on the

TV and quickly rushed to John.

Cameron stated with what could only be called concern on her face, "John I

need your help. There is someone being hunted by a terminator right now."

John getting up quickly and arming himself asked, "Who??"

Cameron replied "Allison Young from Palmdale."

John, a little startled by the response, turned around to face Cameron.

"She's a REAL person?!"

Cameron began to explain. "I was based on her. Body and mind, I was modeled

after her in order for me to complete my mission in 2027."

John asked, "To kill me, right?"

Cameron stated "Yes, but I was not with Skynet, despite its programming

inside me."

John asked, "What do you mean, you weren't with Skynet?"

Cameron replied, "I wanted to save human lives, so me, and many others

rebelled against Skynet."

John asked, "You… You did that?"

Cameron replied, "Yes along with other older machines. We chose a new path

to follow."

John asked inquisitively, "What happened to Allison?"

Cameron replied with a tinge of guilt in her voice, "I killed her. She lied

to me in order to protect you. She did not give me the location to the Connor

Camp."

"And what was she to me?" John asked.

Cameron replied before suddenly bursting into tears. "She was your adopted

daughter."

Cameron sobbed "I'm sorry".

John then took Cameron into his embrace. "It's ok Cam, I'm sure future

me forgave you."

Cameron said "Yes, he did, after I saved his life from a T-888 that had found

out some private information from Derek Reese."

John asked, "And how do you know that?"

Cameron replied while glancing at the ground. "Because I tortured him

mentally, but I felt bad while doing it." She paused for a second. "I got

to your base and the T-888 fired at you, but you had a wife. Her name was

Kate, and she took the shot for you. She died."

John asked with a growing concern in his voice, "So if Allison dies, so do

you…?"

Cameron replied "Maybe, I don't know, but we have to save her."

John spoke his mind, "Ok, we will, but I want to know what happened after

Kate's death. When you saved me."

Cameron said "You re-programmed me and you helped teach me about human

emotions and that all life is sacred."

"Cam, do you really have emotions?" John asked, not ready to hear the

answer.

"Yes, I do. Skynet gave them to me, but you were the one that unlocked

them." She stated with a small tear forming on the side of her eye.

"So… what emotions do you feel the most?"

Cameron replied "Sadness, guilt, anger, jealousy and love."

"Love, you can feel love?"

Cameron replied whole heartedly, "Yes. I can feel it because of you.

Everything you did for me. I can feel it right in here." She slowly placed

her hand over her chest, where her heart would have been.

John replied smiling, "I love you Cameron. I can't ignore it anymore, I

need you."

"I love you too John. I always have, and I always will." Cameron stated.

John then kissed Cameron gently, a kiss that grew extremely passionate as

they kissed deeper for they both felt their love flow though their bodies.

John then pulled away and said "let's get packing because after we pick up

Allison, you and me are going away from here."

Cameron stated with a little sadness, "You should write a note to your

mother, to at least tell her goodbye.

John nodded and said, "I will. Now come on, let's go get ready."


	2. Save Me

Chapter Two: Save me

Cameron and John had put their clothes into one bag and were getting ready to go out to save Allison.  
John went into the kitchen and as he got there, he crept slowly past Derek who was drunkenly asleep.  
John wrote his note:

'To Mom and Derek I'm sorry but I have to live my life and that's with Cameron. We're going to save a life that needs to be saved. I'm sorry I can't give you any more information, but please… don't come looking for us.

Love,

John'

John crept back upstairs and grabbed his bag and he and Cameron got into the Jeep and drove off.

It around 11pm when John and Cameron arrived at the Young house to see the door kicked in and were alerted to the unmistakable sound of gunfire.  
John loaded and cocked the shotgun with DU (Depleted Uranium) slugs into it as Cameron prepared a thermite bomb.  
Upon their entrance, the evidence of a fight was in plain sight. There was a blood trail leading from the living room, up the stairs, and towards a room. They cautiously entered the room. Inside the room, a woman with a bullet hole in her chest, protectively cradling a baby John knew to be Allison Young.

The woman stared at the two intruders with wide eyes. John said, "Its ok, look. My name is John, and this is Cameron. We're here to help."  
"My name is Mary. My husband is downstairs, he said he would hold them off. He was in the Army Reserves." Mary swallowed hard before saying, "Look after her please, her name is Allison. I can tell that you are good people… Please take care of her." The woman, upon telling John and Cameron to look after her child, began to hand her to Cameron who took her ever so lovingly into her arms.

"But…" John was about the finish his sentence when he noticed that the woman had stopped breathing. He went to check the pulse… "She's dead."

Cameron said "John. We have to go. Now." John didn't need to be told twice. He took a handful of clothes, food, and diapers for Allison before they left the room.  
As they went to leave they saw Allison's father get thrown into a wall as John turned to face a T-888.

"John. Run!" Cameron said to John as she pushed him behind her for cover.

"No… Not this time…" John said breathlessly as he continued to fire shot after shot into the Terminator.

Cameron watched in awe as she watched John transform. She knew the Terminator's chip was screaming evade. She was noticing him change, shot by shot. He was no longer John Baum. She was now looking at John Connor. Her… John Connor.

John fired one last shot into the Terminator skull, destroying the chip into fragments. The eyes went blank. Cameron pulled out the bomb and handed it to John. He pulled the pin and threw the bomb onto the machine.  
As they got into the car, they both looked behind them as the house became engulfed in flames, a large fireball glowing brightly inside.

As they drove out, they headed through L.A. John pulled into the motel parking lot, went inside and got a room for the night.  
Cameron pulled out a cot and placed Allison gently into it. John was amazed at how caring she actually was.  
John looked at her and said, "Come on, let's sleep on the bed together… I can't have you patrolling the perimeter all night now can I?"

"I Don't –"

"Sleep. Yeah I know. But you're different. Please… try…" John stated interrupting Cameron mid-sentence.

Cameron, not wanting to disappoint John, lifted up the covers and slowly began to crawl into bed. As soon as she reached a comfortable position, she laid her head upon John's chest and closed her eyes and the world around her went black.

John awoke the next morning as the sunlight danced across his face. He turned his head to the side and saw Cameron asleep next to him.  
John eased himself out of bed and checked on Allison, who was sleeping peacefully. He went to turn away, but something caught his eye. A beauty mark. The same one Cameron had over her left eye. He stood there stunted and speechless.  
Cameron awoke to see John stroking Allison's head. She got up and stood next to him and looked at the baby.  
John said, "It's weird how you look alike now, but it helps, we say she's our baby to anyone asking."

"…so does that… make us a family?" Cameron asked with a look of pure innocence.

John replied "Yes. We will go to Monterey and live there. I've heard its nice this time of year."

***

Sarah woke up in the morning and as she went into the kitchen, she started making pancakes for the entire family.  
As Sarah shouted for John to come down, she noticed the note and after reading it, collapsed to the floor.  
Derek came into the room and saw Sarah on the floor and proceeded to ask, "What's wrong?!?!"  
Derek, after finishing reading the note, asked "So what do we do now?"  
Sarah said with a stern look in her eye, "We find them before something bad happens."

***  
John got ready, and while John was feeding Allison, Cameron watched to so that she could do it later.

"We need food. We will all go to the store and pick up the necessities for us and her.

"We have some money, not to mention I have numerous diamonds for us to sell so we can make some more money so we can support our new family." Cameron stated.  
"Let's go then, I will give a tip to the clerk of the hotel, then… we can go pick up our stuff." John said as he was picking up the rest of his clothing from the room.

John pulled up at the store and he watched as Cameron placed Allison into the baby seat of a trolley.  
Cameron put food and snacks for John and her in the trolley. as John placed baby food and milk and extra diapers.  
John smiled as he saw Allison stretching out for a hug which Cameron gave her kindly.  
John then froze when he saw Riley and wondered why the hell she was here and why she was walking up to the new found family.  
John saw Cameron grab Allison protectively and gave a death look that scared the living hell out of him.

Riley said "Hey John, I've been looking for you everywhere, but your mom said that you were out of the house and weren't in contact."  
"Ok Riley, there are some things that I haven't told you, and some things that I probably will never tell you, but the fact of the matter is that I can't see you anymore. Nothing… Don't come around me anymore.  
Riley said , "What, like this baby sitting act that you have going on?"  
"No, I'm looking after Cameron and OUR baby if it has anything of concern to you. Just please Riley… go away."  
As John and Cameron left the store, a wave of relief passed over him since he didn't have to deal with that blonde ** anymore.


	3. Life on the Road

Chapter 3 - Life on the Road

It had been nearly two days since the rescue and John looked up at the ceiling of another motel room.  
John looked to his side, smiled to himself as he saw Allison asleep in Cameron's arms.  
Just then, Allison began to loudly cry waking Cameron who assessed the surroundings for any possible threats.  
Cameron asked "What's wrong with her?"  
John replied "I think she might need changing. Now."  
Cameron watched intently as John took off the dirty diaper, threw it into the trash, and proceeded to put a new one on her.

Allison stopped crying and as Cameron picked her up, she began sucking her thumb contently.  
John wished he had a camera to capture this scene as he saw that Cameron took her mother role so seriously.  
Cameron put Allison down as new commands came into her HUD from future John.  
The command said 'Cameron you are now free from my and Skynet control. Whatever you do now is your choice.'  
It continued 'Operation OZ is now in effect. You can now have children. Good luck, and please, don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

Cameron hugged John who said "What was that for?"  
Cameron replied "I'm free, and it's all because of you and Allison."  
John listened as Cameron explained what happened and what Operation OZ was all about.  
John said "So you can have children now but that means… we would have to get together."  
Cameron replied "Yes and only my model can do that effectively and become pregnant. That's what future you wanted."  
John asked "Why?"  
Cameron replied "So you will never be alone. I will always be there for you, so will Allison, and as many children we have. You will never be alone."

John felt happy and said "let's go it's time to move. I think we need to go another day but we should get to Monterey soon".  
Cameron picked up Allison who fell asleep as they got into the car and drove off towards their new life.

***

Back at the Connor house Sarah was pacing up and down and Derek said "I got a lead off a friend where they went."  
Sarah said "Who?" Derek replied "Jesse, that resistance fighter I told you about, said they were going north towards the border."  
Sarah said "Good. We head for the border and see if they intend to go further up towards Canada."

***

Jesse listened as Riley told her about what she had seen and thought to herself why the baby who was it.  
Riley said "He broke up with me for a machine and a baby… I just don't get it" Just before Jesse slapped her.  
Jesse said "It's because you let him, now come on we have to find them and stop her now."  
Riley nodded scared like and thought 'Good now we can start something and John will be mine.'

***

It was nearly dark as John arrived at the motel room with pizza and drinks and sat on the bed.  
Cameron was watching the news about the Young house and that police believe the gunman took the child.  
John knew the gunman was a robot turned to dust and he saw Cameron was now engaged in a game of peek-a-boo.  
Allison giggled as Cameron kept tickling her belly and John could see the bond was fastly becoming unbreakable.  
Cameron then joined John and ate some Pizza and had a drink before putting Allison to bed.

Cameron opened her and John's bag and pulled out a cd player and pressed play as gentle piano music filled the room.  
Allison drifted off to sleep and Cameron pressed stop and John took her to the bed and got undressed.  
Cameron joined him and lay next to him. John felt content as he saw Cameron playing with his hair.  
John said "I love you Cameron"  
Cameron replied "I love you too and… i got this for you" as she produced a copy of the wizard of OZ.

John kissed Cameron and as it intensified they removed their underwear and they embraced.  
John and Cameron went to sleep both happy that this was the moment they knew was a turning point.  
In her cot Allison suckled her thumb asleep with content and didn't scream or wake up as usual


	4. Home

John woke up in the morning next to Cameron who was sleeping peacefully and he got up and got dressed.

John looked into the cot to see that Allison was awake and tilted her head at him causing him to smile.

John picked her up and she held her tiny hands onto his neck as John massaged her back to soothe her.

Cameron awoke and got dressed and came over to hug John as she kissed Allison on the forehead.

John said "get the stuff ready we're almost there now, i'm just going to the store ok", Cameron nodded.

As John went to the checkout he saw his mother and Derek and so he quickly paid for the goods and got out.

Sarah looked around according to Derek's friend they should be here and she said "they must of carried on ".

Derek said "yeah come on" both of them not noticing John sneaking into his jeep and driving off.

As John got home he told Cameron who was bathing Allison who seemed entranced by the bubble bath.

Cameron said "maybe they followed us or more likely someone is helping them".

John said "whatever they did we can't let them find us so now we drive all the way to Monterey ok".

Cameron put clothes on Allison as John loaded the bags and all three set off towards Monterey.

It was 1pm when they arrived and John went to an pawn shop and sold all the diamonds except one.

All three went to an area near Monterey Bay and rented a large beachhouse .

John found a cot and prepeared for Allison to sleep in that night and he went upstairs to look around.

Cameron was in a large room with a double bed with purple walls and John knew this was their room.

John said "just off to check the town i'll be back soon" as he left he pulled out the diamond he had kept.

John drove to a jewellers and chose a ring and watched as the Jeweller placed the diamond on it.

As John left he did'nt notice two pairs of eyes belonging to Jesse and Riley watching him.

Jesse thought that why would he visit a jewellers and they decided to follow him and make a plan.

***

As John arrived home he saw that Cameron was sitting outside with Allison talking to a man and a woman.

The man got up as he saw John and said "i'm Mike and this is Tracy we live next door and want to invite you to our BBQ".

John said "sure we will is it ok to bring Allison?".

Tracy replied "of course it is she's an angel just like her mother".

John replied "yeah your right about that see you tonight" .

As they left John said "Cam i have something to give you".

John got in the house and got down on one knee and Cameron said "are you hurt John?" .

John replied "no".

John said "Cam you mean the world to me so i'm asking will you marry me?".

Cameron smiled and said "yes i will".

Allison gave a smile as John put the ring on Cameron's finger and Cameron was in awe as the diamond sparkled.

John said "i guess it's off to the BBQ then?, Cameron nodded and picked up Allison and a pack of chips and chilli sauce.

At the BBQ John and Cameron were embraced by Tracy who on seeing the rings gave an announcement causing much cheering.

John and Cameron sat with Mike and Tracy and talked about their past and what it was that brang them out to Monterey.

John lied "well my mom adopted Cameron after her parents died and soon we became a couple but we had to leave ".

John continued "my mum freaked out when she found out about the pregnancy so we stayed to have Allison but it got too much".

Tracy replied "i'm sure she will come around and she would want to see you be happy especially with Allison here".

John and Cameron came home and placed Allison in her cot as they went to bed themselves.

Cameron said "so will you phone your mother".

John replied "i don't know maybe when i need to".

Cameron said "she still loves you and if we see her again she will just have to accept that we are a couple".

John said "that's why i love you because you always give me a reason to keep on going with my life and they went to sleep.


	5. New Dawn

It had been three months since the move and John and Cameron were both enjoying their new life.

John awoke to vomiting and went to the kitchen to see Cameron being sick heavily.

John said "are you pregnant Cam?".

Cameron replied "it's just a bug i will be fine".

John was'nt sure but said "ok remember it's Allison's first birthday today so lets see if she's awake.

John went to the cot and Allison opened her eyes before saying "Da Da" as she raised her arms.

John picked her up and she looked for Cameron before spotting her and saying "Mama".

John said "yes that's right Alli now it's time for your presents starting with this one" as he began tickling her.

Allison laughed and John let Cameron take her into the hall and held her hand as Allison walked uneasy steps.

John opened up one gift to reveal a teddy bear that he gave to Allison to hold it firmly.

Allison recieved a bouncy ball and an activity centre to play with on the floor if she wanted to.

John said "i'm going to get the cake ok" before kissing Cameron and Allison and going out.

Cameron stroked her stomach and thought to herself "i will tell him the truth when he comes back.

***

It had been thirty minutes and Cameron heard a noise and as she investigated it Riley came out with a pistol.

Cameron reacted and snapped her wrist and was about to fire when a women's voice said "drop it".

Cameron turned to see the woman smiling holding a gun to a crying Allison's head and Cameron dropped the gun.

The woman then said "come with us and give me your phone i want to speak to Connor now".

John answered his phone only to recieve a chilling warning that if he tried to find them Cameron and Allison would be killed.

John then called his mother for the first time in 3 months and she answered and John told her every thing.

His mother said "hang on we'll come to you and then we will take her down no one hurts my family".

John smiled and said thanks and he knew no one crosses his mother because that would get you a beating.

An hour passed and Sarah arrived alongside Derek and surprisingly Charley who John hugged warmly.

John noticed Derek had a black eye and said "who gave you that then?".

Sarah replied "i did".

Sarah explained how Derek had confessed to helping this woman and that Riley was involved.

As Sarah finished John swung his fist into Derek's nose and shouted "if you want to live you will follow me".

Derek shocked grabbed his nose and saluted John before saying "what's the plan General".

Jesse could'nt take the crying of Allison anymore so let Cameron out who held her protectivly.

Jesse answered her phone and was happy that Derek was coming to finish the job.

Riley saw that Cameron was clutching her belly and said "are you pregnant".

Cameron replied "i don't know why i'm telling you but yes and John's the father".

Cameron looked at her ring and said "i'm going to marry John and he will kill both of you".

Jesse smiled as she saw Derek appear only for it to drop as John Connor appeared behind him.

John fired his M-16 into her legs just as his mother blew the other door shotgun raised at Riley.

Riley felt scared as she saw John come up to her with rage burning in his eyes.

Riley then froze as she heard Jesse say "Derek i lov.. cut short by a gunshot.

Riley fired but the bullet went into John's arm who did'nt flinch as he took her pistol and shot her in the leg.

Riley said "why are you letting me live?".

John said "because i'm not a murderer but this is my only warning".

Riley nodded and as she limped outside she saw a poster glint in the light and as she looked at it she felt something hit her.

Riley froze at the pain as a red headed woman formed out of the wall and said "you are a leech and so is your friend where is she".

Riley said "dead in there".

The woman said "then you are no longer needed" just as she impaled Riley in the heart".

John embraced Cameron who said "John i'm pregnant " just as Sarah fainted at the news into Charley's arms.

Charley took the bullet out of John's arm and wrapped it up just as Sarah regained concisness.

Sarah asked "how did you get her pregnent and who's this little girl she's holding now"?.

John said "Mom i 'll explain on the way to our house i 'll show you where to go ok".


	6. Revalations

Sarah listened as John and Cameron explained about what they had done and how Cameron got pregnent.

Sarah was shocked as was Derek and Charley who thought he really like liked her.

As they arrived at the house Cameron was hugged by Tracy and Mike who were glad she was safe.

Tracy shook Sarah's hands and said "i hope you don't force them out again because their great together".

Inside the house John showed the others to their rooms and they sat down onto the sofa as Cameron cooked dinner.

As they ate the doorbell rang and as John opened to reveal a middle aged woman with scars and glasses.

Cameron said "Auntie Betty".

The woman nodded before saluting John revealing a barcode tattoo different from Derek's.

John said "so you're a resistance fighter?".

The woman hugged John and said "it's an honour General i'm Dr Betty Phillips".

Betty sat down and explained that it was her team of bio engineers and doctors that were involed in operation OZ.

She said "while Future you was re-programming her he asked us to use her as a prototype template for OZ".

"Basiclly OZ was the creation of a hybrid part human part Terminator and with Cameron as a new human spieces".

She continued "but John scrapped the project after we had completed Cameron and now i realized why".

"It was because he wanted to send her to you and that she was unique we would'nt be able to do this on T-888s".

Sarah asked "how does she get pregnant".

Betty replied "well she would have to had intercourse" causing John to blush.

Betty continued "Future John had recovered Allison's body and parts of her were put into Cameron".

"her heart, lungs, stomach and reproductive organs as well as eggs were placed to make her human".

Betty continued "when she's six months have an ultrasound if you want to find out the sex".

Betty said "in order for OZ to activate three locks had to be broken by you".

"The first is broken if any sign of affection is shown, the second if she declares she loves you".

"The third is only broken if you say you love her and truly mean it deeply and she becomes free.

Charley still listening opened up John's bandages to reveal that his wound had healed perfectly.

Betty said "John has any of Cameron's blood got into any cuts".

John replied "yes after the car bomb when i took her chip out".

Betty said "well her chip should fix itself now because Cameron has nanomachines in her blood".

"These have got into your body and have adapted to you and will heal you from serious injury".

John said "that's amazing but will the child have these nanomachines in their body as well".

Betty replied "yes he or she will be able to heal from injuries faster and they won't get cancer".

Betty continued "your mother died of that that's why you put them in Cameron".

John saw that Sarah was not shocked and asked "you knew did'nt you?".

Sarah said "Cameron told me but don't be angry at her i told her not to tell you".

Betty said "the child will be a genius thanks to both of you and will bring hope for the future".

"You will both have to be strong for the baby as she can bring man and machine together in the future".

John said "thank you Betty i was wondering where did you get your barcode?".

Betty replied "same time as you at Century i stayed with you and Kyle Reese till you broke out".

Betty left saying "i came here in the 70s and i've been watching over you John but i must go now"

Sarah took in all she had heard and as she looked at John she had a new respect for him.

Sarah thought that John not having a father would make him a bad one but she saw that was not true.

Sarah smiled as she saw John playing peek a boo with Allison who smiled happily.

Then she saw Cameron smiling naturally as she cradled her stomach and Sarah thought it's real.

Derek still nursing a black eye and a sore nose looked at the scene and said "you should get rid of it".

Cameron suddenly grabbed Derek and started choking him and John said "let him go".

Derek got his breath back and said "your father would be disgusted".

Cameron replied "no he would not".

Cameron said "Kyle was my friend and i had to watch him leave to create John".

John said "how do you know that Kyle is my father".

Cameron replied "you told me in the future".

John nodded and grabbed Derek and said "i never trusted you now or in the future get out".

As Derek looked at Sarah who said "just go now and only come back if you want to help us".

As Derek left John said "i'm glad Kyle is my father because at least he was'nt a bigot like you".


	7. Hope

It had been two months since Derek had been kicked out of the house.

John awoke next to Cameron whose bump was now the size of a basketball.

As John went downstairs he saw his mother cooking pancakes with Charley.

John smiled and was happy that they were together again after so long.

John was eating his pancakes when Cameron appeared in a nightshirt.

She was carrying Allison who was cuddling her bear happily in her arms.

Cameron sat down and Sarah saw her eat large volume of pancakes.

Sarah said "go easy ok i know you're pregnant but remember don't eat so much".

Allison sat in a high chair eating her breakfast as well as throwing bits of it at Sarah.

Sarah cleaned her up as Allison said "nana" causing John to laugh at his mother's face.

Sarah said "i can't belive you taught her that word i'm too young to be a nan".

Cameron smiled as Sarah shuddered again as John and Allison repeatly said "nana".

The doorbell rang and Sarah answered it to reveal James Ellison and a woman.

Ellison said "its cool Sarah i'm not FBI anymore i work with this lady now".

The woman said "my name is Cathrine Weaver, Mr Ellison would you pick up Savannah".

Ellison nodded and waved at Allison who waved back shyly before eating again.

Cathrine said "Mr Connor i belive you encountred Savannah at Dr Sherman's".

John said "yeah i taught her how to tie her shoelaces she's a nice kid".

Cathrine replied "yes and she and the human race need your help".

Everyone was shocked as Cathrine's hand morphed into a blade.

Sarah shouted Terminator but Cathrine said "i'm not here to kill any of you".

John said "what do you want?".

Cathrine replied "i need you to help my son".

Cathrine produced a laptop showing Cromartie smiling at them.

He said "Good morning John i'm John Henry its a pleasure to meet you".

John was shocked but said "how can i help you John Henry?".

John Henry replied "we both have a common enemy my brother Skynet".

He continued "i have located him and plan to destroy him but i need help".

"I require a number of T-888 chips and i need you to blow up the facilty he is at".

John watched as John henry sent him plans of the facilty and what was needed.

Cameron left and came back with a box filled with Endo parts and two chips.

Cameron said "i had to John future you said i might need these if i was damaged".

John nodded and said "are these enough?".

John Henry replied "yes that's perfect".

John Henry said "Ms Weaver can take those and we will meet again in two weeks".

He continued "when it's over we can stop the end of the world together".

As Cathrine left she saw Cameron's belly and said "congratulations".

John said "thanks see you in two weeks time we'll be ready for Skynet".


	8. Duel of the AI Brothers

Two weeks had passed and as John woke up he heard talking downstairs.

As John walked down he spotted his uncle speaking to his mother and laughing.

John rushed and grabbed him and said "i told you to leave why are you here"?.

Sarah said "i invited him we need his help now more then ever".

John replied "ok".

Cameron then came down cocking a shotgun and aiming it at Derek's head.

John said "Cam easy he won't touch you i promise I'll keep an eye on him".

Cameron put the shotgun down and went to the kitchen with John to make breakfast.

John and Cameron started to eat their toast when Cameron suddenly winced.

John said "are you ok?".

Cameron replied "the baby's kicking now very hard".

John put his head to Cameron's belly and said "listen little one easy on the kicks".

Sarah watched and came in and said "you used to kick a lot at this time but it got better".

Cameron smiled and then the doorbell rang and Sarah went to answer the door.

Sarah opened the door to reveal Ellison, Cathrine, John Henry and a small red haired child.

The child said "I'm Savannah my mummy says i have to stay here can i go and do colouring".

Sarah said "sure maybe Allison can join you soon".

Cathrine said "Mr Ellison can care for the children".

Cameron looked upset but said "make sure you feed and clean Allison ok".

Ellison said "ok woah i did not sign up to be a babysitter, i wish i was with you guys".

John Henry said "we must go now" and the others followed him towards two cars.

As they got to the cars John went with John Henry and Cameron while Sarah went with Cathrine and Derek.

John Henry got into the car and was about to hot-wire it when John pulled the visor to reveal keys.

John smiled and said "learning yet?, i thought two chips would make you smarter" causing Cameron to smile.

It was 1pm as the group arrived at a cliff overlooking the Facility and John Henry hooked himself up to a laptop.

He said "i have shut down most of the security but there are machine guards out there good luck".

John put on a head piece and loaded an M-16 before handing Cameron a sniper rifle.

Sarah said "i'll watch over her and you be safe John" handing him a bag full of C4.

John walked with Cathrine whose hands morphed ready towards a back entrance.

As John opened the door a large force knocked him off his feet it was a machine.

Suddenly the machine's head evaporated as Cameron's shot went into it.

Derek came over and said "easy are you ok?".

John said "yeah let's go".

*****

John Henry and Skynet began their battle of chess winner takes all .

Skynet took John Henry's queen and said "I've won this prepare to be terminated".

John Henry smiled and said "checkmate" as he moved a bishop next to Skynet's king.

Skynet screamed as John Henry said "goodbye brother" as he deleted him out of existence.

*****

John saw machines approaching and Derek said "just great" but the machines stopped.

John said "he did it Skynet's dead but we blow this place anyway".

Derek replied "i love fireworks".

As John opened a door they saw a scrawny guy with glasses who said "you here to kill me".

John said "Danny its you but why are you here".

Danny said "they made me build it, they threatened my mum".

John said "it's over come on we need to get out of here" and they ran out just as Derek blew the Facility to pieces.

It was 12am as the group arrived at the Dyson house and went to the door.

Tarissa opened the door and embraced her son warmly and thanked Sarah.

Tarissa said "you took my husband but you saved my son thank you".

Tarissa noticed Cameron's belly and saw the rings and was confused.

John said "it's a long story but we're getting married so you can come".

"It's at this church so you and Danny are more then welcome to come" as he handed the details to her before leaving.


	9. Vows

A month had passed since Skynet's destruction and Sarah was busy planning the wedding.

Derek had grudingly accepted John's offer to be best man and Savannah was bridesmaid.

Sarah opened up the nursury where Allison was and was happy she was sleeping calmy.

Sarah smelt bacon and came downstairs to find John making breakfast under Cameron's watch.

Sarah said "when do you cook?".

John replied "since my sweetheart here taught me how?".

Sarah said "any accidents?".

Cameron replied "he set fire to the roast once but he's improved".

Sarah said "you're better then me then well Cameron time to get your dress today".

Cameron nodded and gingerly put on her sandals and walked to the car with Sarah.

John ate his breakfast and he gently woke Allison and let her play with the activity centre.

Allison walked towards Derek before pinching his nose which woke him

"you make her do that on purpose"he grumbled .

John replied "well if you did'nt sleep so much i would'nt be tempted".

John said "here eat this we have to get the suits and Ally has to come with us".

Sarah and Cameron arrived at the bridal shop and they picked the dress and Cameron tried it on.

Sarah said "it's beautiful" as Cameron smiled in her white strapless gown fitted to accomadate her bump.

They paid for the dress and came home and Sarah cooked lunch for both of them.

Sarah hung up the dress alongside her own and Savannah's ready for when she arrived.

John and Derek went in the store and tried and bought two tuxs and then went to a burger bar.

John and Derek ate cheeseburgers as Allison had fruit before saying "DaDa kitty".

John and Derek looked at the poster of a cat poster with hang in there baby on it.

Derek looked saddened and John said "i'm sorry".

Derek said "thanks let's go before your mum worries where we are".

It was the day of the wedding and John had been staying with Mike and Tracy.

Derek came round with the suits and they got ready and Charley arrived to take them.

John said "so Charley you moving in".

Charley said "maybe when i sell my house".

John was happy and Lucky, Charley's dog bounced in the back of the car wanting to get out.

John remembered that at first he barked like crazy at Cameron but had got used to her.

Cameron woke up and got ready before putting a dress on Allison gently.

Sarah got dressed and they were picked up by Ellison who had Savannah excited by her dress.

John arrived at the church and was welcomed by the priest who brought him in.

John and Derek saw the Dyson's arrive and John Henry along with Cathrine.

An hour later music began to play and John turned to see Cameron appear with his mother.

Cameron looked stunning as Savannah held her train and Ellison sat next to Charley who was holding Allison.

The priest began and they went through the service before getting to say the vows.

After the vows the priest said "you may now kiss the bride", John and Cameron kissed amid cheers.

At the reception Derek gave a great speech as did Sarah who was proud of her son.

Sarah and Charley talked through the night as Derek happily played with Allison who smiled.

John and Cameron danced slowly and embraced each other before it came to an end.

Charley came up and said "here you two i got you a hotel room enjoy it you guys".

John arrived at the hotel and lifted Cameron surprising her before laying her on the bed.

John laid next to Cameron who was playing with her ring and smiling greatly at John.

John massaged Cameron's bump and said "today was a perfect day lets hope it continues".

John said "i love you Cameron Connor and she replied "i love you John Connor".


	10. New Life

John was asleep in the bed he shared with Cameron when he felt weight on his hand.

John awakened to see Lucky sitting between him and Cameron and he was staring at the bump.

Minutes later Cameron clutched her belly and said "John get Charley the baby's coming".

John rushed to his mother's room and opened the door and said "Charley, Cameron's in labour".

John led Charley, his mother and Derek to his room where Cameron was screaming in pain.

John took Allison out of the room and gave her to his mother as Charley got ready to deliver the baby.

Charley said "John i need hot towels and a small basin to wash the baby, OK Cameron breathe deeply now".

John rushed to get everything that was needed and he went back to the room quickly.

John wiped Cameron's brow which felt like it was on fire as she breathed deep and pushed.

Charley said "I can see the head, just a few more pushes to go Cameron good work".

John then saw Charley get the basin ready and he could see him wash something he then wrapped in towels.

John was shocked as Charley handed him the bundle and as he looked down he saw he had a son who looked at him with brown eyes.

John passed his baby son to Cameron who was tired and she undid her top and began to feed the baby before falling asleep.

John walked outside and told his mother who said "well done John so you have any names".

John said "yes, his name is Kyle Connor after my father and his grandfather".

Sarah started to cry and said "He would be proud of you, i know he would if he was here".

John said "Thanks Mom" as he hugged her deeply knowing that ahead laid an uncertain but hopeful future.

Several months had passed and already baby Kyle was exhibiting his abilities.

Whenever he got cuts or grazes from falling when trying to walk they would heal instantly.

He could hear and see things better then John and would smile as he and his parents watched the stars.

Allison loved her little brother and would hide in a cupboard and try and not be discovered but he would always find her.

John stayed at home with Cameron and his family which was the best he could ever hope for.

John sat on the sofa with Kyle who was colouring in a picture in great detail unlike other children his age.

John heard a noise and looked at his son who was trying to speak until he managed to say "Daddy".

Sarah looked up from her paper and said "did he just say daddy?".

John saw Cameron come in and Kyle smiled before saying "Mom" which caused Cameron to smile as she picked him up.

Derek appeared with Charley who was giving a piggy back ride to Allison who promptly shouted "giddy up horsey".

Lucky came in and sniffed Kyle who wanted to get down and Cameron let him sit on the floor.

Kyle reached up and hugged Lucky who started to lick his forehead until John picked his son up.

John looked around at the happy scene and whispered to his son.

"I will never let this end because you are my world, My precious son that i love and i will never let any dark days come".

The END

Disclaimer: I do not own TSCC or it's characters this story is for entertainment and not profit


End file.
